Pain
by ChiharuSato22
Summary: It's all a lie. Pain is pain...there's no other meaning behind it - it means nothing, in other words...right? What is he to believe? What is he to...trust? Above all else, is it love? GrimmUlqui Warning: Violence/gore, etc. Mature content for a reason.


**Author's Notes: **_I don't particularly consider this to be...romance...nonetheless, it is...to some degree. I don't really have much to say for it. It was a quickie. (Do not think wrong.) You know, a plot bunny that never leaves? Yes...just like that._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_. No, that belongs to Tite Kubo - the artist and author of it. I do not own this song, either. This song is "_Pain_" by Three Days Grace and, no, I have not used the entirety of the song's lyrics. No, I don't own them either, sorry.

**Warning: VIOLENCE/GORE, WHAT COULD, POSSIBLY, BE CONSIDERED HATE SEX, SENSITIVE IDEOLOGY - RATED MATURE FOR A REASON!! Not suitable for minors or young readers!! **_(Who am I kidding? I'm a minor, myself.)_ **You have been warned - this is not for the weak of mind of the faint of heart. I take no responsibility for mental-scarring.**

* * *

Fingers entwined in the middle of the night – a free hand gripping ridiculous, naturally blue hair; a cry and a gasp resounding through cold emptiness; a lie whispered in the chilling heat of the moment – "I love you."

_Pain, without love…_

Strong, muscular tanned arms wrapped around a pale, cold shivering form; a gentle pull and a rough tug – clothing, now, discarded to the ground; a low hiss and a reverent word – "Beautiful."

_Pain, I can't get enough…_

"I…" A breath caught in his throat; a soft moan and his head lolls to the side in ecstasy – "Stop this."

_Pain, I like it rough…_

"No," A mocking laugh; even harsher movements, far too unfeeling and distasteful – "This is too good to let go."

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

"No, no, no…" Word repeated before silenced – a kiss, rough and tearing – teeth bite into skin and crimson begins to drip – blood. Eyes lose focus and fade into a blurry haze of lust. "More…" – a contradictory whimper.

_You're sick of feeling numb…_

"Gladly," A smirk resting on a maniacal expression – a cherry to top it; cerulean blue eyes flash with vigour and life – anger, this is _vengeance_ and nothing but. "Do you feel it?" A rhetorical question meant to provoke pervades the silent noise of pants and moans.

_You're not the only one…_

Muddled thoughts and one spoken aloud – "Why are you doing this?" A pause supplemented with a gasp – "Why am I allowing you to do this?" There isn't an answer – there is none either can give.

_I'll take you by the hand…_

Not a word is spoken – a soft grunt and a violent thrust of the hips; not an ounce of self-control left – or ever was. Harsh, chapped lips meld with smooth, bleeding, black and white ones – a chaste kiss if it hadn't been for the blood.

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand…_

"Is this…" A shallow ragged breath is caught as black fingernails dig into the flesh of broad shoulders – a cry, much like a whimper, is heard but no one is there to hear it. "Is this…" A soft pant and a groan of pain and pleasure – a hiss of discomfort – "Is this love…?"

_This life is filled with hurt…_

"No," Without missing a beat, an answer is given – be it true or otherwise. "Never," – an addition to the answer is laid out in the open. It signifies completion.

_When happiness doesn't work…_

"I see…" A whisper lost in heated movements, "I understand…" Still unheard, is the answer to it all – the truth that neither grasps.

_Trust me and take my hand…_

Pale fingers – lithe and thin – grip and entangle themselves in soft locks of blue hair nestled in the base of his neck; truly a beautiful sight to behold. He isn't weak and he isn't crumbling – he is open, like a book with yellowed pages, torn at the seams from its leather binding – not broken, but open. He beholds it – the sight; blood splattered everywhere, a wonderland of colours – red, red, more red.

_When the lights go out you will understand…_

"Grimmjow…"

_Pain, without love…_

"Ulquiorra…"

_Pain, I can't get enough…_


End file.
